Love Me
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Midorima menghilang menjelang hari pernikahannya. Kuroko dan Aomine mencari keberadaan pemuda hijau itu di kediaman Akashi. Akan 'kah mereka menemukannya di sana? /Abal,gaje,typo/RnR? :D


**Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Love Me © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Abal, typo, judul tidak sesuai dengan, ide pasaran dll.**

 **Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi dan sebuah fic AkaMido yang pernah saya baca, dimana Midorima disekap oleh Akashi di sebuah kamar (tapi saya lupa judul T-T).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ssh... A-akashi... Hen-aahhentikan..." Pemuda berambut merah menghentikan gerakan lidahnya. Manik heterokomnya melirik ke arah pemuda hijau yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan nafas terengah keluar dari sana.

"Ada apa,Shin? Kau terlihat menikmatinya." ucapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Midorima menatap lirih Akashi yang kembali memulai aksinya yang tertunda, sekali lagi pemuda pecinta _Oha-asa_ itu dibuat mendesah hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar saat lidah basah Akashi menyentuh miliknya, bukan dengan gerakan yang lambat tapi juga tidak terkesan terburu-buru. Darah segar mengalir saat dia berusaha menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya menjijikan. Ingin sekali dia pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini andai saja tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat pada sisi tempat tidur. Akashi melepaskan miliknya, dia merangkak naik, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Mengungkung pemuda hijau yang sebenarnya lebih tinggi darinya berada di bawahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Jangan pernah melukai dirimu, Shin. Kau berdarah " Benda lunak nan basah itu menyapu permukaan bibir Midorima yang lembut, membersihkan cairan merah yang menodainya. Mata pemuda yang menjabat sebagai _shooting guard_ Shutoku memanas. Akashi melarang pemuda itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi apakah dia tidak sadar jika dia sudah melakukan lebih dari itu? Dia tidak hanya menyakiti, tapi juga menghancurkan hidupnya. Manik berbeda warna itu membelalak saat melihat cairan bening melesak dari sudut mata pemuda yang menjadi cintanya, atau lebih tepatnya yang menjadi obsesinya.

"Kau menangis lagi, Shin." Sebelah tangannya menghapus cairan bening yang membasahi pipi pemuda yang ada di dalam kungkungannya. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain, Shin." Tangannya mencengkram erat sprei putih yang melapisi kasur king size miliknya. "Kau... milikku." Gumamnya posesif.

"Lalu, apa kau akan terus mengurungku di tempat ini, Akashi?" manik yang biasanya dilapisi lensa bening itu menatap lirih manik _ruby-gold_ di hadapannya. Jika kau bertanya dimana kacamata setengah f _rame_ milik pemuda hijau itu berada, maka jawabannya adalah di tempat sampah. Akashi tidak suka ada yang menghalanginya saat memandang iris hijau favoritnya.

"Jika itu akan membuatmu selalu ada di sampingku, maka jawabanku ya." Jawab Akashi sembari menghujani Midorima dengan kecupan kecil, mulai dari bahu hingga rahang tegas mantan wakilnya.

"Kau gila, Akashi!" Teriak Midorima marah. Akashi menghentikan kecupannya, memandang manik hijau Midorima dengan senyuman yang membuat siapapun berkedik ketika melihatnya, tak terkecuali dengan sang pemuda hijau. Dia beringsut ke bawah. Sedikit memberi 'getaran' pada benda kebanggaannya yang kini sepenuhnya menegang. Midorima membelalak ketika melihat Akashi memposisikan miliknya untuk memasuki dirinya.

"Ho-hoi! Akashi! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, brengsek!" Midorima mulai bergerak memberontak, berharap kedua tangan dan kakinya terlepas. Meskipun itu percuma, ikatannya terlalu kuat sehingga membuat kulit putihnya lecet.

"Akashi! Berhenti! Jangan berani lakukan! Akashi!" Midorima terus berteriak panik bahkan mengumpat ketika Akashi mulai menggosok-gosokan miliknya.

"Kau benar, Shin. Aku memang sudah gila," pemuda merah itu memaksa miliknya masuk ke lubang sempit itu yang tak khayal membuat sang empunya meringis.

"A-akashi..."

"Aku gila, Shin." Akashi terus mendorong, mengabaikan rintihan sang pemuda hiijau. Ia membutakan mata dan hatinya. Mematikan perasaan dan indra pendengarannya.

"Aku gila! Dan kau yang membuatku gila, brengsek!" Dalam sekali sentakan miliknya masuk sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Midorima.

"Aaaargh!" Akashi mengeluar-masukan miliknya kasar. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia akan menjadikan Midorima miliknya. Dia akan membuat Midorima terus menyebut namanya, hanya namanya. Bahkan jika itu artinya dia harus menghancurkan pemuda itu atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan memenuhi otakmu akan diriku dan membuat bibirmu terus menyebut namaku, Shin! Hanya namaku!" Darah yang sebelumnya mengering kembali menodai bibirnya. Air mata yang mengering kembali menganak sungai. Sakit, saat Akashi terus memacu dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari itu.

' _Kaa-san, Tou-san... Gomenasai_...'

.

.

.

.

 **'Ting tong. Ting tong.'**

Pintu sewarna gading terbuka dengan perlahan menampakan pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum kecil meski wajahnya terlihat datar.

" _Doumo,_ Akashi- _kun_." Sapa pemuda bersurai _baby blue,_ pelaku dari pemencetan bel. Tidak sendiri, di samping pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit eksotis yang tengah menguap lebar.

"Yo! Akashi..." sapa pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ dengan ekspresi wajah 'hidup segan mati tak mau'.

"Aa... Kuroko..." manik berbeda warna itu menoleh ke pemuda jangkung, " dan Aomine,"

"Ada apa kalian datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke Kyoto sepagi ini?" Kedua pemuda berambut biru itu saling melempar pandangan.

"Sudah dua hari ini Midorima menghilang, keluarganya khawatir apalagi hari itu semakin dekat. Yah, kau tahu maksudku, Akashi." Ucap pemuda bernama Aomine datar.

"Apa Midorima- _kun_ mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Akashi- _kun_? Mengingat kau yang paling dekat dengannya." Kini giliran Kuroko yang angkat suara. Alis pemuda _crimson_ mengernyit.

"Shintaro menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada terkejut, manik heterokom pemuda itu memang membeliak untuk beberapa detik, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Jadi kau juga tidak tahu dimana Midorima- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi menggeleng.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Terakhir kami bertemu saat dia mengantarkan undangan ke rumah, setelah itu dia pamit pulang." Jelasnya. Kembali, Kuroko dan Aomine saling melempar pandangan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang Kuroko. Kita cari Midorima di tempat lain, waktu kita tidak banyak." Manik langit Kuroko mengikuti Aomine yang mulai melangkah menjauh kemudian kembali bergulir menatap pemuda _stoic_ bersurai merah.

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_. Jika kau mempunyai kabar tentang Midorima-kun, tolong beritahu kami." Akashi mengangguk, "Aku akan segera mengabari kalian."

Kuroko tersenyum, "Kami pamit, Akashi- _kun_."

"Aa... sebaiknya kau segera menyusul Aomine, dia sudah tidak terlihat." Kuroko mengangguk dan untuk kedua kalinya dia pamit sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Akashi. Meninggalkan sang tuan rumah yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," pemuda berkulit coklat itu menoleh ke samping dengan ekspresi bertanya. Kuroko membalas tatapan Aomine dengan ekspresi wajah yang sukar dimengerti.

"Aomine- _kun_ , menurutmu kenapa Midorima- _kun_ menghilang?" Aomine mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin dia merasa tertekan karena harus menikah dengan wanita yang tidak dia cintai." Jawab Aomine asal.

Alis Kuroko mengernyit, tanda dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang Aomine lontarkan.

"Midorima- _kun_ bukan tipe orang yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab, Aomine- _kun_. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu." Aomine terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan apa yang Kuroko katakan. Dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun mereka habiskan dalam keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
